Sadist, China, and a Small Creature Called Baby
by Airetta
Summary: After got a weird dream, Sougo Okita met his rival - Kagura - asked something stupid - and found something cute along with his rival.  Mostly  Sougo's point of view. Changed title from "My Rival's Baby"
1. Hai, Ichi

**I come with new story not new chapter! Yeah. I'm a bit lack of idea to continuing recent story but up with new plot. HAHAHA! ... Kill me now.**

**And as usual, tell me if I did some wrong grammar :D**

* * *

><p>It was a nice night.<p>

A girl out from the bathroom while there's a boy waiting for her on the bed.

Kagura stood in front of Sougo with a single towel covered half of her body while Sougo only wore his bottom uniform.

Salmon-colored hair of the girl was not tied by two Chinese buns. It was half wet. Her pink cheeks and lips, small body, bright blue-colored eyes, made her looks... Zzzuraper cute.

"... Now what?" She asked with her innocent tone.

_Damn. She makes me nervous._

The prince of sadist, with his personality and appearance, could 'sleep' with any girl he wants.

But he never did that, for your information. This is the first time he went to a love hotel with a girl, her rival, a girl who are supposed to doing argument any time any where with him.

"Hey, Sadist, I ask you."

"S-Sit here," he pointed on beside him. And Kagura does as Sougo said.

Kagura's pale skin thighs almost aren't covered by the towel she wore. And Sougo clearly could she her cleavage. Althought they were pettan but Sougo still made nervous.

"... Y-You really sure want to do this, China girl?" he asked after sighed once.

The girl slowly nodded. Her eyes sparkles while she was looking at the prince of sadist.

"T-Touch me, Sadist. No, S-Sougo..."

Kagura took Sougo's hand and put it on her breast.

"Huh?"

Something strange with Kagura's breast.

"I knew her are nothing but... This is the way too soft," he thought.

"Like a..."

"HOW DARE ARE YOU PUT YOUR DIRTY HAND IN MY HIJIKATA SPECIAL?"

*Erotic music stopped*

A man's voice woke Sougo up and found his hand was in the bowl full of mayonnaise.

Sougo realized that he was not in the love hotel but in the Shinsengumi HQ. He's not with the China girl but with the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi and his madness.

"... Oh shit," the man thought as he pulled out his hand from the bowl quickly. "So it was a dream."

While ignoring Toshiro's wrath Sougo went and opened the door.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DON'T RUN AWAY FROM MY LECTURE!"

"... It's my turn to go patrol, Hijikata-san."

_Too bad it's just a dream_, Sougo thought in his mind. He doesn't give a damn about how cute Kagura was in his dream but it would be interesting if he could bed his rival, right?

* * *

><p>As he remembering his must-be-come-true dream, Sougo patrol around the Edo City with a pair of earphones connected to samurai-MP3 hanging around his ears.<p>

Everything seemed perfect until a little girl voice disturbing his favorite song which currently is on playing.

"Oooooiiiii, Sadiiiiiissstttt," shouted the girl as her hands were waving at him.

The sadist sighed then walked nearing the China.

And there is, the subject of his dream.

"Can you be a lady just for one day, China?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Me too. I want you to disappear from my eyes."

"I am really serious!"

"Okay, okay. What do you want?"

"I want a baby."

Kagura spoke with innocent yet deadpanned tone and Sougo was made speechless by the girl.

"... And why you told me instead of other characters?" he asked, with his usual monotone but still sounds surprised.

"I told Shinpachi and Anego. They were extremely surprised. I told old baba, Catherine and Tama they gave me a long-time lecture. When I told Gin-chan, he gave me a bitch slap. So I decided to tell someone who wouldn't has so much respond, like you."

"Y-You think I didn't surprised? I did! Why the hell with you suddenly want a baby?"

"I saw a dorama. A woman in the dorama just gave a birth. Her baby was so cute so I want some. After that I asked Tsukki and Hinowa how to get a baby but I got some really-long-time lectures so I searched by myself on Wipikedia."

Sougo chocked by his own saliva. She's already 17 and still this innocent! She doesn't even know how to make a baby! She's an idiot!

"So... You want a baby and you knew how to make it, what do you want now?"

"Let's have a baby! No, some babies!"

Sougo Okita, 21 years old, single, for the first time was asked to have a baby by his rival who actually a super innocent.

Will it be goes on like Sougo's dream?

This is how the story will begin.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 01<strong>

* * *

><p>Gintoki laughed so hard when Sougo told him the whole story.<p>

"You slapped her when she said she wanting a baby and now you laugh," Sougo said as he annoyed by the twenty-something man responds.

Gintoki could not stop his laugh.

In middle of his laugh he exclaimed, "I just can't believe that my daughter would be that innocent! HAHAHA! She even asked her rival! And what's your answer, Soichiro-kun?"

"I absolutely reject her. And by the way my name is... Ah forget it. You will never remember my name."

"But you still look annoyed, Soichiro."

"She made me sick! I've reject her for countless time and she won't give up."

"Why do you think she wants you so bad?"

"She likes me, I wonder."

"Wrong, Soichiro-kun!" Gintoki pointed his finger right in front of Sougo's nose, "because you're the only one who didn't give a such respon when she told you that!" he said as he still in middle of his laugh (the one you never seen in the manga nor anime. He extremely satisfied with this).

"It's not like that I didn't surprised either, Danna."

While still laugh, Gintoki push Sougo outside the Yorozuya.

"Meet her. She's downstair," he said with teasing tone.

Sougo still annoyed but he went downstair afterall.

The downstair of Yorozuya is a bar called 'Snack Otose'. And there's a China girl, a robot, a former thief, and an old baba were in middle of some chit-chat.

"Ah, Kagura-sama. It's Okita-sama."

The girl turned her head and saw Sougo was standing behind her.

"Oh, you finally changed your decision?"

"Not really, China. Just to check if you have found replacement of me."

"You really care, Sadist. But I don't have any plan to replace you."

"... Why do you wanna have a baby with me so badly?"

Kagura thrown something she could reach near her and hit Sougo's nose.

"What was that? You were trying to kill me?"

"Reflect. Because you just said something funny so I couldn't help myself."

"Where's the funny about that? Why did you become this stupid?"

Even a sadist became desperate.

Kagura ignored Sougo and said, "let's have a baby," with serious face (and you can see Otose chocked by her cigarette, Tama became error (?), and Catherine was laughing like Gintoki was on the background).

Sougo ignored Kagura back and turned went out from Snack Otose. Kagura innocently ran after him.

* * *

><p>They were unconsciously walking over the river.<p>

"... Why did you following me?" asked the prince of sadist whom just realized.

"To make sure you'll change your mind."

"It'll happens when Hijikata already stopped being a mayonnaise freak."

"What a good bokke."

"That was not a bokke!"

"Haha, you're doing tsukkomi now."

"You are going to turned me into a straight guy now, China!"

"Ah, look, a danbooru."

"Nice joke, China. I'm not going to do any tsukkomi."

"No, stupid, I mean there's a box floating on the river and I see a small hand is waving at us."

"You mean there's a baby inside the box?"

"Yeah. Jump to the river and grab it or I'll throw you to the river."

"Who are you? My mom?"

"You know I could do anything with my streight. Now go or die."

"Okay, okay."

_Tch. Since when did I become so polite to her? The author made me out of character!_

Sougo took off his clothes except his boxer and jump to the river, reached the box, and swim back to the side of the river.

Not long after that Kagura ran to him.

Both of them curiously take a look at the inside of the box.

There was a baby boy. With black colored and straight hair, and lime colored eyes. His hand was waving at Kagura and Sougo.

"Mama, Papa," the baby called Sougo and Kagura respectively.

Yes, respectively. Which means he called Sougo 'Mama' and 'Papa' to Kagura.

"... Why does he call me Mama?"

"... Because your first draft was a pony tail girl with medium breast and holding an umbrella."

"Then why he called you Papa? You wouldn't even exist if I were a girl now."

"Mama, Papa."

The baby touch the 'Papa' and 'Mama' cheek with his hands, with an angelic smile, with really moe voice that Sunrise should use moe voiced person than Kugirie to voicing him.

Sougo looked at Kagura with his usual deadpanned face and says,

"... God must be granted your wish."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Althought it was a mature prologue but this fanfict isn't supposed to be one! HAHAHA. Actually, I was planning to. But, I'd rather to turning it into some 'cute-story-between-girl-and-boy' :D RnR please X3<strong>


	2. Hai, Ni

**I was planning to publish this chapter before the Switched Souls but I got many inspiration on that one ._.  
><strong>

**About translating my Indonesian fanfict, I'm not sure if I can or not because I wrote those stories with some slang Indonesian and I don't know what is it in English. If I translate them, there'll minus some story. But if someone want to help me, it'll be awesome! :D  
><strong>

**Ah by the way, enjoy the chapter 2! Read and don't forget to leave review! As usual, tell me if I have some wrong grammar! :D**

* * *

><p>Okay, this is Sougo Okita and I'm going to settle everything.<p>

**First**, it's true when I said I want to bed China at the love hotel. Nah, when China wanted to have some babies with me, I really shocked (who the hell will not shocked?), and I didn't plan to bed China to have a baby from her (I can't imagine what would my and China's baby be).

**Second**, I still am a sadist. And when I became polite to her, I don't know why either. The author made me out of character.

I don't want to dissapointed my fans so I'll make sure that the author will make me the way I am.

And why I narrated like this?

Oh she already ruined my character at the early of the second chapter. Oh I know, keep in touch with the awesome me in the original manga does by that Gorilla author, girls.

* * *

><p>Speaking of chapter 2, in previous I got a weird dream, asked to have some babies by the China Girl, and found a cute baby in a box.<p>

I looked at China with my usual deadpanned face and said,

"... God must be granted your wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagura spacing out as she stared at the baby for a seconds until she responded Sougo with her usual noisy-enthusiastic act.<p>

"I have a baby! Oi, Sadist! You hear me?"

"Yea, yea. Congrats my dear enemy and I need to keep my city safe now so–"

Not yet finishing his line, the China pulled Sougo's hand. With sparkly background and girly voice, Kagura said, "don't leave me and your son alone, Mama."

"I am a GUY and I haven't married yet, so I don't have a baby especially with you, understand? Ah I know, how about we cook him as barbecue?"

After 5 seconds silence Kagura thrown something near she could reach and hit Sougo's forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Because your joke was too much."

"That was not a joke! Aaahhh forget it. I'm going."

Kagura once again grabbed his hand.

"Mama, Sadaharu #29 feels thirsty. Give him your milk, moron."

"Sadaharu #29? He's not a pet. I give him a name."

"You have better idea, then?"

"Hmm... How about... Takami?"

"Why Takami?"

"Ta from Okita and Kami from your first kanji name. But written in hiragana"

"Hoooo that sounds like he's our son!"

Kagura couldn't keep her smile. She smiled, the widest she ever did. The very cute one.

"I have a baby! Wohooooo! I wanna show him to Gin-chan and Shinpachi!"

Kagura ran so fast with the child on her embrace, leaving Sougo alone at the side of the river, with gaping mouth.

Uh, Sougo and Kagura are still rival, and Sougo actually doesn't give a damn about the 'pretend-parent-game' but he found something interesting about this.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Snack Otose<strong>

* * *

><p>There's Gintoki, Shinpachi, Tae, Otose, Catherine, Tama, and Sadaharu stared at the baby that Kagura just bought.<p>

Gintoki holding his chin, tilted his head 10 degrees to left then said, "I don't know if aliens can make a baby this fast," as followed by kicks from the ladies on the head.

"What do you mean, Gin-chan?"

"D-Don't mind him, Kagura-chan," said Tae after she 'finished off' Gintoki (he's all now battered and his face censored by mosaic). "Whose baby is he?"

Kagura innocently answered, "Mine and Sadist's."

Then ***BAAAMMMM***, thunders appeared and literally attacked the adults (and a glasses).

"I-I don't know if aliens really can make a baby this fast," Catherine said before she gets burned by Tama's vacum cleaner.

"I found him inside a box with Sadist. So he automatically became Sadist and my baby."

"Oh so he's not pure your baby."

"But I'll take care of him like he came out from my belly. Sadist will definitely take care of him, too."

"Kagura-chan, what if his mom in very distant place is now being sad because she lost her son?"

"What kind of mom who placing her own son inside a box that floating on water, Anego?"

"That's..."

Kagura didn't continue the conversation and went out Snack Otose.

Not long after that Gintoki chased him. "Kaguraaaa!"

The girl turned her head.

Gintoki then said, "you should return the boy."

"B-But, Gin-chan."

"Don't worry, Kagura-chan. After you returned the baby we can make another! Two of uuuus!"

Gintoki said as he did Mighty Guy's pose before 3 seconds later he's beaten up.

* * *

><p>"Where are you from?" the Shiengumi vice-commander welcomed Sougo with his usual angry mark.<p>

"Ng... patrol?"

"Patrol to where? Yamazaki saw you were with that China girl."

"Uh. We just from love hotel."

"T-That fast?"

"Yeah ~ ah, by the way I bought you a bottle of mayonaisse."

"Heh, Sougo Okita can't be this nice. You hiding something, dont' you?"

"Nothing, really. I'm going to bedroom, Hijikata-san~ dreaming you to die~."

"That kid..."

On his way to his bedroom, he smiled. Wondering if he could continue the dream he had previous (he sounded like a pervert now).

* * *

><p><strong>Around noon in the afternoon<strong>

* * *

><p>Gintoki and Shinpachi found a familiar 17 years old girl with a baby she held at the Yorozuya.<p>

Shinpachi asked, "I thought you went home?"

"My home is here, stupid four-eyes. Ah, because you two were here I will introduce you to my son."

Gintoki and Shinpachi making an epic expression.

"Takami, this is your uncle, megane - ah I mean Shinpachi. But you are free to call him stupid four-eyes."

"Oi!"

"Nah this is Gin-chan, your grandfather..."

Kagura punched.

"Why the hell am I became grandfather...? Do I looked like I already have a wife? A children? And my children already has a spouse?"

The just-punched-girl stroked her cheek. "That's hurts, Gin-chan. I'll report this to the police."

"Just report, if you forget that the police (the Shinsengumi - red (?) are no better than me."

"Soooo..." Gin walked up to Takami. He watched the whole face of the baby as he hold his chin. "This is your baby?"

"Yes - _aru_!"

"_Nee_, baby! Is she really your mom?"

No reponds from the baby.

"Answer me you homo sapiennnnn!"

"Gin-san, you are a homo sapiens too."

"I-I know that! Just in case if he's an amanto."

"Amanto babies can't talk either, Gin-san."

"No, actually he can talk. He just called us papa and mama when we found him."

"Papa... Papa..." the baby thus talked, as he pointed his finger to Kagura.

"Ah, he talked."

Gintoki and Shinpachi confusedly looking at Kagura.

"Why is he called you... Papa?"

"Dunno. He called Mama to Sadist."

"M-Maybe he just to confused to distinguish which one is a girl."

Gintoki beaten up again.

* * *

><p><strong>50 minutes after Gintoki's unconscious.<br>**

* * *

><p>He waken up as he shouted in panic, "AH! I forgot! We have a request you dummies!"<p>

"Request?" the China girl and the four-eyes boys simultaneously asked.

"To find a dog!"

"Huh. Really something," Kagura commented.

"A dog? I'm sure it will returned," so did Shinpachi.

"Returned to where? Earth? Don't said things like that you dummies! It's not just an ordinary dog! It is belonged to a wealth family!"

"You're the one who said that..."

"Wealth family? Oooh you mean we'll get big reward for it?"

"Yeah, Kagura-cwaaaan. We should search for it now so we'll no need worry about the rent!"

"Is that so? Said that earlier, Gin-san. We should go now!"

"Eh, how about Takami?"

"Just leave him to his Mama, Kagura-chan."

"Oh okay. Then we should drop to Shinsengumi HQ first okay - _aru_?"

"Ah. What a pain..."

* * *

><p><strong>The setting place is moved to an abandoned bulding, at the same time when Sougo named the baby.<strong>

* * *

><p>There gathered various amanto type from human form to abnormal form. They form a line facing a man.<p>

"Is he already dead?" asked the man.

"..." one of them seemed like searching for some info through his mind. "Not yet, Danna."

"Moron!" the man thrown a knife toward the person who searched for the info and started to terrifying.

"You can't kill one baby? What kind of Yato are you?"

"D-Danna," another amanto called the man as he raised his right hand.

"I think there's a traitor among us all. Because he's now in a box floating on water."

"Who did that? Hm. Fine, I'll find the traitor. And the traitor, will will get a surprise 'gift'."

The man's expression is like Sougo's when he was in his sadist mode on. He laughed like he just told the most funny joke.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus of course, TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Not good as the first one, isn't it? Admit it ;_;<br>**

**Maybe because I made the first chapter from long ago, from when I created this fanfict for adult reader. But I promise the third chapter will be better! X3  
><strong>

**By the way, Takami's name comes from 田 (Ta) from Okita and 神 (Kami) from Kagura. Because if these kanjis merged it'll be read as 'Tagami' so I decided to wrote it with hiragana (たかみ) alhought there's no effect because this fanfict using English.**


	3. Hai, San

**Hello, this is Airetta (youdontsay?). This chapter takes long time because I have some business outside there and gather some imagination.**

**I'll be busy again for university entrance exam. Gyah. As usual tell me if there's any wrong grammar! :D  
><strong>

** The prologue is quite long. Because Okita loves to making Hijikata-san mad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mama, papa <em>wa doko<em>?"

"Mama, papa _wa doko_?"

"Mama, papa _wa_ –"

"SHUUUUTTT UPPP YOU STUPID [**piiiiiip**] HOMOSAPIENS!" Toshiro thrown the TV remote near the just spoken baby on his 564th 'Mama, papa wa doko?' (good kids don't do thing like Hijikata-san did, okay?).

"You're also a homosapiens, Hijikata-san," the prince of sadist with his usual deadpan tone said.

"Give me 5 seconds explanation of this baby, Sougo!"

"I've give you explanation, haven't I."

"No, you haven't! All you did is bring that baby and went directly to this room as nothing happened!"

"Soo... this is China and my baby."

"I don't believe," sudden tempation of Toshiro said with monotone. "He doesn't looked violent or sadist."

"Then I'll teach him to be a sadist."

"No, no. I'm enough of one stupid sadist here. So, why did you bring him here? Where's the Ma... Wait, he called you Mama, huh?"

Toshiro shows a teasing smile as he began to teasing Sougo.

"So our prince of sadist turned to a sissy guy by the author, huh? I should thank her because I can laugh at you HAHAHA!"

"China went to perform some job with her Yorozuya, Hijikata-san."

Sougo may sounds calm but he actually he is ready to kill me.

"Well, I don't care whose baby he is. Just bring him to somewhere I don't want to know, understand?"

"_Hai hai_. Come on Takami," Sougo went to the door after take Takami with him.

Toshiro inhaled his cigarette then blow the smoke. "Heh, I don't know if you wanna play her game."

Sougo turned his head again, as he walk away from the room where he was on with Takami on his embrace. He then said, "something interest me."

He closed the door when Takami asking his 'mama' again, "Mama, where's papa?"

"We will see her," he smiled. Sadistic smile, and disappear from Toshiro's vision.

* * *

><p>Sougo closed the sliding door and looked at the camera, with deadpan expression.<p>

"Okay, this is Sougo Okita again and I'm not going to settle anything.

In previous chapter, I named the baby 'Takami', the China girl bring him home, and I bought a bottle of mayonnaise for Hijikata-san. After that, I have no screentime anymore. That was a long prologue and we'll begin to the real chapter, to a flashback."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03<strong>

* * *

><p>This is the Shinsengumi HQ, not long after Sougo take a nap, he's woken up by Sagaru after the Shinsengumi commander Isao Kondo arrived at the headquarters and commanded to gather the 1st division (include the commander).<p>

"There's a organization which mostly amanto are involved. They forcing women to sleep with them and have children, then the child gene will be mixed with an unknown gene estimated as a dangerous gene which could endanger this country," Isao in front of his subordinates explained.

Toshiro stubbed out his cigarette as he said, "aren't we can't do anything if amantos involved?"

"Yeah, but they're just amanto terrorist. And who knows the one who ordered we to destroy the organization is also amanto."

Now Sougo's turn to spoke as he raised one of his hand, "why only the 1st division gathered?"

"I don't think we should mobilize all division. Besides we have many things to settle, I also can trust you, Sougo. Can you do it?"

He nodded, "I think I can, Kondo-san. Just tell me when and where."

Isao smiled, "I know you're the one I can rely on, Sougo. But don't push yourself."

"... I just need to kill them right? There's no way I could pushed myself with that," Sougo smiled back.

Someone suddenly opened the door of the room where they are gathered. It was Anpan – I mean Sagaru, telling Sougo that the Yorozuya are wanting to meet him.

Sougo went out of the room, as well his subordinates. Now only Isao and Toshiro were here, which lead them to a serious business.

* * *

><p>There's a man, a boy and a girl with a baby seized her view stood in front of the Shinsengumi HQ, waiting for him.<p>

"Fancy to meet you being here, _Dannagata_."

Kagura hand out Takami to Sougo as she said, "yo perfect sucker, it's your turn to take care of Takami-chan. We're going to look for a dog that will makes us rich."

"What, become rich is now one of your ambition?"

"You don't know how bored I being pursued by those rent collectors! Here. Take care, don't kill him or eat him."

"_Hai_, _hai_. Just give Takami and disappear from my eyes."

The 'Papa' hand over Takami to the 'Mama'.

"Kagura," the boss finally spoke.

Kagura, Sougo, and Shinpachi stare at Gintoki. He thus continued his line, "what if he's hungry?"

"Ah, Danna's right."

"You can give him your milk, Mama."

"Huh, listen, China. I understand yours are nothing but doesn't mean I have to breast–"

Not yet finishing his line, Kagura already beaten up him. She and the feared men thus left the dying Sougo.

That's how Takami now with Sougo. Flashback ends.

* * *

><p>"Okita-<em>taichou<em>, Whose baby is he?"

Another same question comes to Sougo, whom really annoyed with this. Rather than killing the asked people, he choose to shut his mouth up.

Along with another the baby's "Mama, papa wa Doko?", he feels his patience is being tested today. If he kill (or eat) Takami, the China girl will eat him back. No, it's not like Kagura scares him. He just doesn't want being eaten by a girl.

The commander of Shinsengumi's joke stopped his step and looked at the baby to thinking again.

"Maybe he's one of the victim from the organization I just told you? Hahaha," said Gori – I mean Isao, with his usual laugh.

He stared at Takami, whom replied him with his innocent-angelic-cute-makes-you-nosebleeding smile.

_Heh._

* * *

><p>"Gotcha you, dog!"<em><br>_

Kagura's shout makes Gintoki and Shinpachi looking for her noisy voice.

The China girl already with a siberian husky dog circled by her hands. The dog's moves frozen since it's Kagura's hand (you know how stronger she is).

"_Yatta_! Good job Kagura-cwaaan! With this, we'll be rich!"

Gintoki and Shinpachi doing some celebrate by hugging each other and dancing.

"Let's go now Kagura! Our dinner is sukiyaki today!"

When they three were going to the dog owner, suddenly a girl stopped them.

A girl with short black kimono, short black hair, and bright lemon eyes. With wide smile on her face.

"_Ano_, did you see a strayed baby around here?"

Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura's mind instantly thinking of Takami.

None of them told about Takami, if in case Takami is really the baby the girl searching for.

The oldest talked, "no, we haven't. Just this dog, he'll makes us rich."

"Is that so?" _Zannen_..."

"Is the baby yours?"

"Y-Yeah... , he's my brother. But thanks."

The girl left them after gave a single bow and another wide smile. The Yorozuya trio stared at each other.

"Kagura-chan, maybe Takami-chan is the baby she searching for."

"No," Kagura shooked her head, "he's an amanto. Takami is human."

"How do you know that? And 'he'?"

"You pervert men just got too hung up on his sweet face! He could be that cute but he's obviously a man. Maybe he doesn't have time to shaves his legs hair."

"Ugh, why do I feel this hurts," Shinpachi gripping his chest. Gintoki's face can't be seen but you can hear a manly cries.

"... Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya trio really became rich, after returned the dog, they got big rewards, pay five months rents (and Otose really made shock with this) and dinner at a sukiyaki restaurant.<p>

Kagura seemed worry about something, and Gintoki noticed that. But he didn't do anything and just finished his chocolate parfaits (with 's' because he ordered more than one).

Shinpachi also noticed, and he asked, "what's wrong, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura stared at the megane, with his unsual expression. But thus back to her usual face and rudely slapped Shinpachi.

"_Nan-de-mo-na-iiii_," followed with Shinpachi's anger.

Gintoki who already done with his chocolate parfaits thus said,

"Don't stay up too late today. We got something to do tomorrow."

Like he knew what was in Kagura's mind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Shinsengumi HQ,<p>

Sougo was preparing to investigate the unnamed (too lazy to give it a name) organization.

"Oi, how about that homosapiens?" asked Toshiro.

"Oh yeah. I have to bring him to Yorozuya."

"Heh. What a troublesome."

Sougo didn't respond, as Toshiro continue, "do you think Kondo-san's joke is a joke? I don't."

And he responded with nothing, but a gaze.

* * *

><p>The setting already moved to in front of Yorozuya.<p>

There's only Sougo and Kagura (and Takami). Gintoki, Shinpachi, Tae, Otose, Tama, and Catherine (with Sadaharu) were watching from upper floor balcony. No, it's not like they afraid of Sougo. Peeping at a 'weird couple' is a funny thing afterall.

"What mission?" asked Kagura after Sougo told her he's going to a mission.

He explained everything that Isao explained to him at the flashback.

"Alone?"

"Don't understimate my sadist meter, 'Papa'."

"... When we were looking for the dog a man who cosplayed as a girl asking us if we seen a baby around here."

"And?"

"Just curious why does he cosplaying."

"Maybe he just a freak..."

He looked at unusual Kagura's face.

"Che. Wanna investigate with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gyah, finally! Third chapter done and I'll have to finish another one.<br>**

**About 'Dannagata', in case you don't know, Okita preferred Gin as danna (boss), and when he call the Yorozuya (Gin, Shinpachi, Kagura), he usually calls 'Danna-gata'. Maybe it has same meaning as 'Danna-tachi' or something.  
><strong>


	4. Hai, Yon

**Hello this is Airetta again and I don't know what to say. See end note for info.**

* * *

><p>This is Sougo Okita and I don't why I become a kind of announcer in this story. I will never settle anything.<p>

On the previous chapter we know the Shinsengumi got a mission to destroy the illegal organization that the members consist mostly of evil amantos that using women they want without mercy.

This chapter have no humor, I think. The author sucks.

* * *

><p>That was a beautiful night in front of the Yorozuya, with the full moon adorned the sky. The moon was reflecting the light from the sun, bright enough to illuminate Sougo's face when he said <em>that<em>.

As he holding out his hand towards Kagura, he said,

"Wanna investigate together?"

Like a person who just confessed his feelings.

Shinpachi, Otose, and Catherine shocked. Tama became error, while Gintoki is holding his wrath towards Sougo.

But the dense girl turned her body and said,

"No."

Like a person who just rejected a confession.

"... Why?"

"Gin-chan told me to sleep early today."

Irritated, feels his pride was destroyed and lost to an old man. He pulled back his hand. Then scratched his hand, looking down. The other hand was inside his pants pocket.

Thus he raised his head, with a sadistic expression on his face.

The girl suddenly spoke again,

"You know, I also can't leave Takami. "

The 'I-can't-leave-Takami' reason somehow made Sougo relieved.

A natural perm hair with white kimono suddenly appeared and took Takami with him.

As he went back to his home he said,

"It's been a while since I didn't take care of a baby. You two just go and pretend I never told you anything."

"But Gin-chan...?"

Without turning his head he replied, "it's alright if Soichiro-kun are with you."

"It's Sougo."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04<strong>

* * *

><p>With Isao's information Kagura and Sougo made themselves to the place where the amanto organization is. Meanwhile, at Gintoki's condition.<p>

He kept staring at the baby, along with Otose, Catherine, and Tama.

"Thinking about it, he never cried, didn't he?" Tama opened the conversation. The three other nodded.

"That's because I'm not a baby anymore."

The baby, yes the baby talked. They in reflect throw Takami.

"WHY THE HELL THAT BABY COULD TALK?" Gintoki as his finger pointed at Takami said in horror.

"Hey I'm about to die you natural perm old man! You can't treat a baby properly, huh?"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU'RE NOT A BABY!"

"Oh, yes. Ehm. I am already 30. And because of those damn amanto I was turned into a baby."

He continued with serious face.

"I need your help."

"NO! I DON'T WANNA HELP YOU! YOU MUST BE A GHOST THAT POSSESSED AN INNOCENT BABY OR SOMETHING!"

Otose taking and holding Takami. She then asked to him why did he wants them a help.

Takami, whose the real name is Sato, was an experiment of an organization where mostly the members are Amanto (still too lazy to give a name). The organization's goals is to rule the world as a whole, by making the male human into a baby so that they would be powerless. While they using the women as their lust satisfying.

"And... how did you floating on the river?" asked Gintoki (he also in serious mode, after Tama and Catherine calmed him down).

"My wife saved me. She sacrifice herself. That's why... I need your help."

"But you know yourself, right? Kagura and Okita-kun went to investigating them. Kagura is an Amanto from Yato race while Okita-kun is the prince of sadist. They would be okay."

"No, it's not!

They didn't turn you onto a baby with a process but with something similar to gun. They would turned Okita-san while they're not on a guard while Kagura-chan is on two options: turned onto a baby too or, hypnotized so she'll fights againts him."

"She fought Okita-kun everyday."

"She will kill him."

"... Okay, Sato-kun. What am I have to do now?"

"Save them. Please!"

"I KNOW THAT! I mean... what I supposed to do now? Sleeping? Call police?"

"Chase them! Before everything is too late."

Without thinking so long, Gintoki left the Snack Otose.

Otose looked at Sato and then asked again,

"Why did you acting like a baby in front of Kagura and Okita-kun?"

"She will throw me like that man did if I talked to her on our very first meet. Moreover I need to ask for help to right person."

"Are they the right person?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Hey. I have a dream."<p>

Sougo suddenly breaks their silence.

They already arrived at the basecamp. There are so many amantos were gathering and were drunk. Kagura and Sougo hide at the back of bulding.

Kagura turned her head, looking at Sougo, "what dream?"

"We were at a hotel. You wore nothing but towel. I could see your thighs clearly."

"You just admitted that you're a pervert indirectly."

"I'm not talking about your body. I'm just talking what I see on my dream."

"Then?"

"... Nothing.

Just saw you at my dream made me still remembering it until now. It pissed me."

Kagura's face reddened. She would usually yelling or punch him for her embarrassment, or boasted herself for her insensitivity. But she didn't. She bowed her head.

"... Are we doing _that_?" she asked.

"Not yet. Hijikata-san woke me up. The last thing I know was my hand drowning in a sea of mayonnaise."

"That's good. The we didn't do _that_ thing, I mean."

"And then I met you and you said you wanna have a baby with me. Like a coincidences. Do you really don't know how to make a baby?"

Kagura shook her head. "I am already 17, stupid. Of course I know. I was joking back then...

And ... I didn't expect you would play my game."

"... Hijikata-san asked me that question. I said something interest me."

"What interested you?"

"... Beats me?"

She smiled. So did Sougo.

"You're a weird one."

"I'm a sadist. Not a weird."

"You are weird."

"HELP!"

A woman suddenly reached them as her body shaked.

"Auntie? What's wrong?"

"They want to kill me! Please help me! I don't wanna die yet! I have to see my husband first!"

"Husband? Where is your husband, Ma'am?"

"He was turned to a baby so he would be powerless. I saved him by leave him floating in a box at the river near here..."

"Baby."

"Floating in the box."

"River."

Kagura and Sougo spoke alternately.

"Don't tell me Takami is..."

"Actually an old man?"

"Takami...?"

"There's no time to explain, we gotta run outta here!"

Sougo carry the woman pickaback while Kagura helped him. Some amantos chasing them.

* * *

><p>Shinpachi, in hurry ran to the Shinsengumi HQ.<p>

He was from Yorozuya to take a look for Kagura and her Takami but found they are in danger after Takami - who actually is Sato explained everything. After met Toshiro and Isao he explained the danger Sougo will face and then Isao mobilized the entire Shinsengumi divisions.

"Kondo-san, do you know where they are?" asked Shinpachi when they are on the way by the Shinsengumi car.

"I do. I told them the location myself. Looks like this is my fault. I have to take the responsibility."

Sagaru who drove the car suddenly braked.

"What's wrong, Yamazaki?"

"It seems we are prevented by the members of the amanto organization."

"They are so many!"

"We have no choice but defeat them first."

Isao out of the car, as he commanded his subordinate to not lose from the amantos.

Meanwhile Gintoki,

***PRAANG!***

A sword clash happened. On his way to saves Kagura, someone strong came and prevented him.

"My name is Yasai," he said on their first met.

"... My name is Gin?"

"You sure you don't wanna lent my uchigatana? Our weapons aren't equal, are them?"

"Thank you but that's mean I will defeat you with my bokutou!"

_Wait for me, Kagura!  
><em>

_Oh, Soichiro-kun too!_

* * *

><p>Everyone are in trouble! What will happen next? Wait for the last chapter of their supposedly to be a pure love story but turned into some action but not action!<em><br>_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, what a long update with short chapter! I got many things to do outside so I have no time to imagine. Suddenly everything comes at the same time so I wrote this in one-three hours!<br>**

**Yay! I am ready for new story~  
><strong>


End file.
